Natural Disasters
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Caduceus employees are ready for GUILT, but Mother Nature is another story. xThunderous splashes could be heard miles away and Derek turned around slowly, eyes wide with horror as he saw the wave coming.x [Ch.2 FLOOD, DerekAngie]
1. Earthquake

Me: Meow! Hehe... this will be fun.

Picup: Fun? You better not kill anyone...

Me: Kill? Heavens no...

GS: That's go...

Me: Seriously injure maybe!

World, GS, and Picup: (_sweat drop_)

Me: What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus has the rights for it.

oOoOoOo

Natural Disasters

Chapter One: Earthquake

oOoOoOo

Michael looked around warily as he stepped off the airplane with a sigh, "I'm not sure  
about this. Did I really have to come along?" "Yes you did... think of it as the first part  
for repaying humanity," Naomi said, stepping down next to him. She smirked slightly,  
"Come on..." "Right..." he replied, rolling his eyes and then muttered, "With our luck...  
we'll get stuck in something..."

St. Francis Bay was the last place Naomi wished to be but she just shook her head and  
walked forward, Michael following close behind. "Let's just get to the Hospital, deliver  
the supplies and leave..." she said, "That way, we don't have to linger all day." "Trust  
me, I don't want to be here anymore than you do..." he said, looking around at the busy  
airport.

People stared as they grabbed the supply bags, wheeling them away and arrived outside,  
into the busy city. It hadn't changed at all, well, maybe a few new buildings but that was  
it. "Naomi..." Michael said, calling her out of her interlude. She looked back, "Hm?" She  
noticed he was holding a car door open, "Oh... right..."

She placed the supplies into the trunk and got into the passenger's side. Michael closed  
the door and got in the driver's seat. He started the car, shifted into drive, and they left.

oOoOoOo

Naomi stormed out of the hospital, walking down the street, "This is exactly why I said  
Dr. Stiles and Ms. Thompson should've done this!" "..." Michael followed silently,  
listening as she muttered angrily under her breath in Japanese. She stopped at the corner,  
before the crosswalk, waiting for the walk signal to change. They started across when it  
did.

"Calm down Naomi. They're still just a little upset," he said, but she glared, "A little  
upset? They're freaking out! They wouldn't even let me explain how to use the vaccines  
they cut me off so many times!" He just looked calm while she finally sat down on a park  
bench. "God dammit..." she hissed, "Infuriating idiots..." "..." he took a seat next to her,  
leaning back and staring at the sky.

"It hasn't changed much has it?" he asked. She looked over and looked at the sky,  
"Indeed it hasn't..." The ground rumbled slightly, but a large truck drove by. _'Hm...?'_  
Michael looked at the street, following the truck. His eyes sharpened as he looked at a  
small rock. It moved, but the road remained undisturbed by cars. The ground seemed to  
jump, instantly alarming both him and Naomi.

"What the...?" she gasped. Everything lurched, pitching the two to the ground. Buildings  
quaked and some buckled to the ground, clouds of debris rising into the air and the  
sidewalks splitting. People screamed, running out of buildings and lost in blind panic. A  
crowd almost converged on Naomi and Michael, but both ran another direction, away  
from the buildings and more into a residential area.

It didn't stop out there and they couldn't remain in the middle of the street. Nearby, a  
house fell, knocking into the one next door, breaking glass and knocking in a wall. "This  
way!" he yelled, spotting a street that led to the city outskirts. She looked and nodded.  
They started running, but something reached Naomi's ears. It was coming from the house  
they just past.

"Help!"

"Mom! Dad!"

With little hesitance, she turned around, racing back towards the collapsing house. She  
listened again, hearing crying this time. "Naomi! What are you...?" Michael yelled,  
coming back but she cut him off, "There are kids stuck in this house! We have to save  
them!" The door was jammed and the glass hung loosely on the remnants of the panes.  
Four little kids, ranging from probably three to eight years old could be seen huddling in  
the corner. The ceiling was cracking over their heads.

"Ah!" Naomi leapt through the broken window, startling the kids. She ran over, "Get  
down and cover you heads!" The kids didn't need to be told twice as they ducked and  
covered. Michael jumped through the window as she grabbed two, shielding them. He did  
the same with the other two. The ceiling gave way and the whole house collapsed,  
burying the six inside.

The earthquake stopped 4 minutes later, encasing more people within destroyed  
buildings.

oOoOoOo

"Come on! We have more people to find!"

"The dogs are doing their best!"

"Start digging!"

Rescue workers moved about the crumbling resident area, digging through what little  
remained of most houses. A hand burst from a pile of rubble, making two workers and  
their dogs jump.

"We got a live one!"

"Get them out quick!"

The dogs dug furiously and the workers lifted and moved pieces of remaining wall and  
support beams. They succeeded in digging up Michael who coughed. The two children  
were unharmed, just covered with dust. "Are you alright sir?" one worker asked. Michael  
didn't answer but began to dig at the pile of rubble. "Sir! What are you doing?" the  
second worker exclaimed. He didn't stop until he grabbed the third child's hand, pulling  
them out.

"There's more in there?" the first worker gasped. Michael pulled out the fourth child, but  
looked around frantically. "Where is she?" he whispered, digging randomly. His hands  
were bleeding by now, cut by stray glass and small rocks. The second worker escorted  
the kids away while the first remained, "You must stop sir. Leave this to us. You need  
medical help right now!" "I can't stop!" he snapped, digging deeper.

His hand brushed something soft and then felt something wet. With both hands, he  
reached into the pile, pulling out Naomi. "Oh my go--! We got another one! Get the  
paramedics, quick!" the worker yelled, turning towards the others. Michael's eyes were  
wide, his gaze wavering as he stared at Naomi. She was unconscious, blood streaking her  
silver hair. Her white lab coat was cut from her shoulders to her mid-back, a jagged gash  
draining her of more color and staining her clothes further from just dust and debris.

"Come on Naomi..." he whispered, "You need to wake up..." She didn't stir, her  
breathing remaining slow and almost silent. He held her close, looking over his shoulder  
slightly to watch the worker run off for help. He turned his attention back to the surgeon  
in his arms. He shook her gently, "Naomi... you have to get up..."

"Mhmm..." she groaned. Her brow furrowed as the pain returned and, as it receded a bit,  
she opened her eyes, looking up at Michael. "Are those kids safe?" she asked quietly,  
body shaking as she tried to sit up, pain lancing through her back and head. He nodded,  
smirking, "Just like you to worry more about others than yourself." "Hey, I'm a doctor..."  
she replied, leaning against him, "It's what I do..." "Heh..." he chuckled and then kissed  
her softly. As they parted, he whispered, "Don't scare me like that ever again..."

"Oh," she replied, closing her eyes and smiling in content as the paramedics ran over,  
"I'll try not to..."

oOoOoOo

Me: Earthquake end!

Picup: Gotta love Mother Nature.

Me: Indeed... and them wildfires and tidal waves and hurricanes and...

Picup: Shush... too many at once! (_dizzy_)

Me: Uh... ok?

Picup: ...

Me: Oh yea! Be ready because Flood plus Derek and Angie only equals fluff!

REVIEW!


	2. Flood

Me: Number 2! Yosh!

Picup: ...

GS: (_hearts above head_)

World: Oh wow...

GS: What? I like Derek and Angie...

Me: Uh... ok?

Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus, not me.

oOoOoOo

Natural Disasters

Chapter Two: Flood

oOoOoOo

"You warn them not to rebuild a city by the ocean," Derek sighed, "And they do  
anyway." "As long as the dam doesn't break, we shouldn't have fatalities higher than  
thirty," Angie replied. Derek nodded, helping another woman into the emergency van,  
"But seriously, lets hope the government learns from this one. They should've learned  
from 2005." "Dr. Stiles," Angie hissed, "Quit complaining for a second and help."

Camille had been a booming city and tourist spot in Mississippi, however, with the last  
Hurricane; most of the city had been leveled, covered in a knee high level of water. The  
problem didn't end there as the dam holding back the Atlantic Ocean had taken sufficient  
damage to call for immediate evacuation. Derek and Angie were just two of the hundreds  
called from California to help.

"That's the last person for this van..." Angie said as Derek closed the door. He gave the  
thumbs up to the driver and the vehicle started up. It drove away, giving them a chance to  
look around. "We haven't checked the western area still," she said, pulling a small piece  
of paper out of her pocket. He nodded, "Alright then. Let's get to it."

Water slowed their process down considerably but this gave them the chance to scan the  
area for more survivors. "..." Angie stopped as she spotted a young dog, walking back  
and fourth on a high porch, shivering. Derek looked back, "Angie... don't worry. Pets  
seem to get out of these just fine." "I-I know that..." she said, her cheeks reddening. He  
chuckled slightly and she turned a deeper shade of scarlet. She quickly marched farther  
ahead, forcing him to run to catch up.

The ground rumbled, making them both stop for a good second. "What was that?" Derek  
asked, looking around quickly. Angie's eyes scanned the houses sharply, "I don't know...  
let's just be careful..." "Right..." he muttered, glancing around nervously now. Slowly,  
they continued walking, sloshing more water and calling attention as they approached the  
remains of the area.

People started to appear, walking out of the destroyed remnants of houses. They smiled,  
some sighing with relief and others quickly getting stuff together. Derek turned on the  
headset, "Hey, we got survivors in the west area." _"Dr. Stiles! Ms. Thompson! This is  
urgent! Get them to high ground!"_ "Woah! Why? What's going on?" he asked, startled.  
He didn't want to hear the next part.

"_That quaking from earlier was the dam breaking! You have to move now before it  
completely falls!"_

He removed the headset quickly and looked at Angie, "Get them on the roofs now! The  
dam's breaking!" "W-What?!" she exclaimed. People around them who picked into the  
conversation began to panic. "Calm down!" Derek yelled, but jumped as a man raced by,  
almost knocking him into the now rising water. Angie gritted her teeth, quickly getting  
frustrated. It reached the breaking point fast as she yelled, "STOP!"

Everyone stopped, eyes wide, and started the enraged nurse. She glowered, "Ok, listen  
up! We have to do this in a calm and orderly fashion! If you can't stop this reckless  
behavior, we might as well start drowning the person next to us!" The survivors looked at  
their neighbors. Angie shot a glance at Derek and he jumped. Everyone remained silent.  
"Right! Get the elderly and injured up first! Move it!" she ordered. They instantly set to  
work. Derek looked at her, amazed, "What would I do without you?" "I don't know..."  
she replied and moved over to an old man, "Well, let's get to work doctor."

Working fast, the elderly and injured were out of harm's way. Angie examined the  
wounds as they arrived on the roof, noting the fatal and the simply bruised. The ground  
shuttered again, making everyone stop. Water was rising faster, reaching Derek's waist.  
"Keep moving!" he yelped. He remained below, getting everyone up and start climbing  
to the roofs. No one remained in the rising tide except him as the final blocks crumbled  
and gave way.

The ground rumbled violently, the houses swaying. Thunderous splashes could be heard  
miles away and Derek turned around slowly, eyes wide with horror as he saw the wave  
coming. "Derek!" Angie screamed, but she could only watch as he disappeared from  
sight. People gasped and kids cried. Angie jumped to her feet, looking into the water. It  
was moving incredibly fast. She looked farther down.

Derek, on the other hand, was struggling against underwater currents taking him farther  
away. He desperately tried to swim to the surface, to get some air, but the tumbling  
waters kept him down, drowning him in the murky depths. His hand caught something,  
keeping him momentarily from going down farther. He dare open his eyes a bit to find he  
had grabbed a lamppost. He pulled himself up, coughing as her broke the disturbed  
surface.

The water rushed by angrily, zapping his strength by its immense force and chill. His  
hands were starting to slip. Another splash announced something entering the water,  
hurtling another torrent. That was it, his grip was gone and he disappeared again. Angie's  
breath caught in her throat, watching in horror as he disappeared once more into the  
flood. She looked around quickly, hoping he would resurface. When he didn't, she started  
to panic.

One idea clicked and she looked back at the people who were also horrified, huddling  
together. "Stay here!" she said, removing her cap and a small paper from her pocket,  
handing it to a nearby man, "If any of you have a cell phone, call this number right now!"  
Angie took a deep breath and sprinted towards the edge. She dove into the raging torrent.

Instantly, she was swept into the raging waves, pulled into the murky depths and almost  
let out her air supply. She squinted into the dark tide, spotting the lamppost that Derek  
had been clinging too. Obviously, he was gone, swept further down stream. She would  
have to swim to catch up and fast.

'_Can't...'_ Derek was struggling to swim to the surface, but he was too tired, his strength  
spent. He was fighting to stay awake, but he could feel his lungs filling with water, pain  
surging through his head from lack of oxygen. A few more bubbles escaped his lips  
before he knew no more. Fortunately, a pale hand grasped his wrist, pulling him close as  
they were pulled further away.

oOoOoOo

"Ah-!" Angie gasped, grasping onto the small shed. She struggled to keep afloat as she  
pulled Derek onto the small roof before finally climbing on herself. She checked for a  
pulse on his wrist, then neck, finding nothing in either spots. "No! Hold on!" she  
exclaimed. She looked around, "How far...? No, I have to get him back first!"

She listened for a heart beat before taking a deep breath. She pinched his nose and  
pressed her lips against his, breathing into his mouth. "1... 2... 3..." she counted, pressing  
his chest with her palm. She listened for a heartbeat again, nothing. "Don't you dare die  
on me!" she hissed. She did it again, still getting nothing. Angie felt something running  
down her cheek, making her quite aware of the fact she was crying, "Come on Derek!"

Three was the lucky number.

She moved back as Derek began coughing up water. He rolled over, vomiting the rest up.  
He flopped back down, coughing and hanging his head, "Ugh... and the aftertaste..."  
"Don't joke Derek..." Angie said through gritted teeth. He looked up to see tears  
streaming down her face and she wasn't trying to stem the flow as she glared at him,  
"Don't... act like it was nothing..." "Angie..." he replied, frowning slightly. She sat  
down, bringing her knees to her chest, "You're always scaring me Derek... I just wish it  
was some other way... not with you near death." "It's not like I try to get these to  
happen..." he whispered.

He moved over to her side, sitting quietly next to her as the water continued to rage by.  
His hand crept around her back, resting on her shoulder and pulling her close. "I'm sorry  
Angie..." he said quietly, "Please... stop crying..." "..." she leaned against his chest,  
shivering against the cold. Angie looked at Derek, tears dampening his already wet shirt.  
He patted her back, smiling softly, "Thank you Angie..."

They were picked up in a matter of minutes as the helicopters arrived.

oOoOoOo

Me: Ehehe... yah, Camille is the name of another Hurricane but I used it as a made up  
town and no offense to people who lived in Louisiana during Katrina... and also, sorry  
about the lack of fluffy! Wah! (_stops crying and tags Picup suddenly_) You're turn!

Picup: Huh?

Me: (_runs_)

Picup: ...

REVIEW!


End file.
